Who's Who on Sesame Street
Who's Who on Sesame Street is a Sesame Street coloring book featuring portraits of both human cast members and Muppets. The first edition was published in 1977, and the book was revised in 1989 with a new title of The New Who's Who on Sesame Street. Most pages devote an entire page to either a single character or a group, with their name spelled inside an outline of the Sesame Street street sign placed at the bottom of the portrait. Other pages feature characters in various situations, or activity pages. Since the Sesame Street cast is always changing (and due to the large amount of featured characters), the coloring book has been published several times, adding new characters and dropping others. Image:Cbook.whoswho.jpg|1977 Joe Mathieu Western Publishing Image:Newwhoswho.jpg|1989 Joe Mathieu Western Publishing 1977 Edition Pages focus on: *Ernie (on the front page) *Bert *Ernie plays his drums as Bert reacts *Big Bird *Susan *The Martians *Grover *Grover flies in his airplane *The Twiddlebugs *Bad Bart and Bad Barney *Rodeo Rosie *David *Roosevelt Franklin and his Mother *Simon the Sound Man *The Busby Twins *Don Music *Willie the Hot Dog Man *Prince Charming and his horse Lance *Mr. Hooper *Chris and the Alphabeats (two-page spread) *The Witches *Cookie Monster *Two-page spread: Cookie Monster snatches cookies off of Ernie's plate as Bert reacts *Biff and Sully *Maria *Luis *Herry Monster *Prairie Dawn *Two-page spread: Herry and Prairie play on a see-saw, which breaks *Sherlock Hemlock *Betty Lou *Mr. Chatterly *Anything Muppets -- four Anything Muppets: two boys, one girl, and Mr. Johnson *"Now Make Your Own Muppets!" A page identical to the Anything Muppets page, minus the name plate and with featureless, clothed characters. *Bob *Granny Fanny Nesselrode *Sam *Little Jerry and the Monotones (two-page spread) *The Salesman *The Count *Two-page spread: The Count counts five bats *Guy Smiley (with Bennet Snerf and Arlene Frantic playing What's My Part? with Mr. Foot) (two-page spread) *Monsters (a group of monsters including Herry and Maurice Monster *More Monsters (a larger group of monsters including Cookie Monster, Grover, Stuie Monster, and Frazzle *Frazzle *Oscar-the-Grouch *Two-page spread: The Mudman delivers some mud to Oscar's can *Big Bird, Bert, Grover, Sherlock, and Count group shot *Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus *Cookie Monster, Herry, Ernie, Simon, Betty Lou, and Frazzle group shot *A blank page, with Ernie holding a crayon, saying "Draw your favorite Muppet!" 1989 Edition The 1989 edition is also illustrated by Joe Mathieu, but some of the character's pages are redone to reflect the cast ages and Muppet's designs. (For example, Big Bird's original illustration featured the bird with a somewhat trapezoid-shaped head of feathers; the redrawn version gives Big Bird a more rounded head.) Images carried over from the first edition are of: Bert, the Ernie/Bert drum page, Snuffle-Upagus, Grover, Grover in his airplane, Mumford, Mumford's levitation act with Grover, the Twiddlebugs, Rodeo Rosie, Simon the Sound Man, Don Music, Chris and the Alphabeats, Prince Charming and Lance, Cookie Monster, the Cookie/Ernie/Bert page spread, Biff and Sully, Herry, Herry and Prairie on a see-saw, Monsters and More Monsters, the Martians, Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou, Anything Muppets, the Now, Make Your Own Muppets!" page, Little Jerry and the Monotones, Guy Smiley hosting "What's My Part?", Sam, The Count, the Count counting bats, Oscar, Oscar with the Mudman, the three group pages, and the "Draw your favorite Muppet" page with Ernie. New images include: *Ernie (redrawn version) *Big Bird (redrawn version) *Little Bird *Big Bird holds Little Bird in his nest *Alice *Two-page spread: Snuffy and Alice play with a beach ball *Elmo *Two-page spread: Ernie watches the Twiddlebugs in his windowbox *Forgetful Jones *Two-page spread: At a campfire, Forgetful plays guitar as Rosie plays the fiddle *Maria (redrawn version) *Luis *Maria and Luis's wedding photo *Gabriela, with Maria and Luis (two-page spread) *Luis and Maria at work in the Fix-It Shop *Gladys the Cow *Bob (redrawn version) *Gina *Sam *Telly *Linda *Two-page spread: Gina gives Elmo an ice cream soda at Hooper's Store *Ernestine *Ernie feeding Ernestine at her high chair *Juliet *Uncle Wally *Irvine *Irvine raising a fuss in her crib *The Countess *Ruby *Meryl Sheep *Hiroshi *The Two-Headed Monster (two-page spread) *Dingers *Olivia *Farmer Grover *Barkley *Two-page spread: Big Bird plays Frisbee in the park with Barkley *Two-page spread: Honkers *Placido Flamingo *Hoots the Owl *Grover's Mommy *Miles *Portrait of Susan and Gordon with Miles Category: Sandbox